


Those Other Dimples

by aubreytruthfully



Series: Sam's Dimples [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, Fluffy, Kitten, M/M, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexy Times, handjobs, other nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't just have dimples on his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Other Dimples

Castiel was falling hard and fast. It had only been a couple months, but that idiotic freshman by the name of Sam Winchester was officially driving him crazy. Sam was driving him all kinds of crazy. Sometimes he drove him crazy with those puppy dog eyes. Sometimes he drove him crazy with how he never really needed Cas to help him with homework. Sometimes he drove him crazy with the way he’d still blush when Cas kissed him. Sometimes he’d drive him crazy when he’d pressure Dean and him to hang out more often—although, that was getting better. Mostly, Sam drove him crazy with those stupid dimples.

“Cas, are you even paying attention to me?” Sam waved his hand in front of Cas’ face.

“Hmm?” Cas blinked and saw the irritated face Sam was currently sporting.

“Oh Sammy,” Dean rummaged in the fridge, “give the poor guy a break.”

“I really need to know if this paper’s any good okay?” Sam said urgently, “It counts as a test score!” he paused, “And when did you start defending Cas?”

“Since I discovered that even he is less annoying than you,” Dean flopped down in the living room.

“I’m sorry Sam,” Cas intertwined their fingers over the table, “and you’re paper is wonderful. They always are.” He smiled in reassurance. 

Cas admired the way Sam got so worried over his grades; it was adorable. Sam wanted to go to Stanford and Sam had all these plans and if you ever got Sam talking about it, the kid could talk forever. Sometimes, Cas wondered why Sam had been blessed with that deeply rooted determination. For Cas, he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do. Sure, his grades were decent and he had already been accepted to a couple colleges, but he didn’t know what he wanted. 

His thoughts never dwelled long, because Sam was still smiling back at him and those damn dimples were the biggest distraction in the world.

When Cas would come home at night, his house was always sadly empty. His dad was always gone for something work related. His siblings had all graduated and moved on with their lives. Some of them still in college and a couple of them working and living in the real world. Here was Cas, alone in an empty house. It wasn’t that he didn’t grow up in a world of opportunity. Money had certainly never been an issue—his dad’s job did more than just support them—and it wasn’t like he had any real problems. Except that Cas got lonely. Being with Sam had made that underlying loneliness go away, but he couldn’t spend every second at the Winchesters’ house. 

That night was no different than any other and so—as usual—he fell asleep to the sounds of the television playing some late-night infomercial. Cas thought that he heard his dad come home at some point, but maybe it was just in his head.

Castiel had never really minded school. Granted, he never stressed out about it as harshly as Sam or was as completely relaxed about it as Dean. It was just something that a person had to do. However, dating Sam changed things. Now, Castiel really minded school. He hated the fact that he didn’t get to see Sam hardly at all. They were in different lunches, they had no classes in common, and their lockers were on opposite sides of the school. There were no opportunities for Cas to hold his boyfriend’s hand, give him teasing winks, or make him smile. No, Cas had to wait until the end of the day when Sam would come trailing into the library.

Today was different though; Sam wouldn’t come trailing into the library after school. Sam’s stomach decided to start a revolution against his body and the poor kid ended up throwing up in the hallway. Dean told Castiel about it during their fourth hour class. Of course, Cas just had to tempt the fates by thinking that the day couldn’t get any worse.

Turns out, days can always get worse. Always.

It was no big secret that Castiel wasn’t exactly into girls. Sure, he’d never formally come out to the entire school, but people knew. Sometimes he’d get shit over it, but mostly, he didn’t. Cas would just keep to himself and his small group of friends—no problem.

However, Castiel was considering it a little bit of a problem now that he was cornered up against the locker. He’d been bullied before—he’d even gotten a couple fights before. Somehow, four guys—whose bodies were too large for their small minds—threatening to hit him hadn’t ever really happened up until now. Honestly, Castiel wasn’t much of a fighter; he never wanted any sort of conflict like this. It wasn’t that he was completely unable to defend himself—well, at least against a single person—but with his luck, if anyone found out about the little tussle, he’d end up getting in trouble.

They called him a faggot, but that wasn’t surprising. They called him a freak, also not surprising. They called him a girl, a pussy, and a cocksucker (although the last one wasn’t all that false). 

Castiel kept his muscles tense and his eyes shut, just waiting for the impact of a fist. It was late and he knew better than to think that a teacher would happen to be lingering around this long at school. Of course, these idiots seemed to always be here. They were probably just getting out of detention.

“How ‘bout you leave him the fuck alone?” the voice was fairly calm and horribly familiar—which forced Cas to open his eyes. No. It couldn’t possibly be

“What’re you going to do about it Winchester?” one of the boys spat at Dean.

“Believe me,” Dean’s voice was still calm, but an eyebrow quirked up, “you don’t want to find out.”

“Right, we wouldn’t want you to get all pissy about your boyfriend getting hurt,” Now that was just uncalled for, Dean was hardly Castiel’s type.

“First, he’s not my boyfriend,” Dean looked like he was explaining something to a classroom, “Second, he is my brother’s,” Dean stepped closer to the kid, “But most importantly, no one fucks with my brother. If you hurt Cas, you hurt Sammy.”

Castiel’s eye widened at the forceful tone that was suddenly veiling Dean’s voice. People had been right. You shouldn’t mess with Sam, because as of right now, Dean looked like he could murder someone on the spot and not feel a bit of remorse if it meant that Sam was still happy. 

“You’ve got a big talk Winchester,” the taller of the boys spoke up.

“I think you know it’s more than a talk,” Dean’s eyes trailed over, “After all, you remember what happened to that one kid who bullied Sam in junior high.” 

“Everyone knows that was an accident,” Cas could hear the fear in the kid’s voice.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Dean’s face returned to that calm look.

Castiel watched them all stare at each other. He was just waiting for one of them to do something, but eventually, the bullies walked away. Dean immediately turned to him—a little gleam of worry, and that was endearing.

“You okay?” Dean’s hands landed on Cas’ shoulders.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Cas shrugged.

They didn’t talk as they walked out to the parking lot. Even Cas had to admit that the whole situation had been really bizarre. Dean wasn’t usually the helper kind of guy. Typically, he was a bully himself. If someone were to ask around the school, people would tell them how terrifying Dean Winchester was. No one messed with him and no one messed with Sam now. Apparently, no one messed with Cas anymore either. He couldn’t help the little bit of warmth he felt from the idea that he was under the unspoken Winchester protection.

Standing at their cars, they both felt a little awkward. What do you say after that? Castiel was just positive that Dean had never really needed to deal with things like that.

“Did you really hurt that one kid?” Cas didn’t really mean to ask that.

“The kid who was bullying Sam when they were like 13?” Dean asked and Cas nodded, “No, not really. The kid got hit by a car, and then a rumor started going around that I had hit him,” Dean shrugged. “It wasn’t me who hit him, but the kid fucking deserved it. Little prick.” 

“Good,” Cas nodded, “I was worried that maybe you were a murderer, and that frightened me a little.”

“Yeah, well, I’m still capable of it,” Dean pointed his finger, “So you better not break Sammy’s heart.”

“What a good motivation to stay with Sam,” Cas smiled and was surprised when Dean returned the grin. “Hey, uh, don’t say anything to Sam about this. He’d…”

“Get all worried, I know,” Dean agreed. “Secret’s safe with me.”

Resisting the urge to follow Dean back to his house, Cas turned the opposite way out of the school. His mind was still spinning over the fact that Dean Winchester—who a few months ago he viewed as someone he’d never want to be in the same vicinity with—just saved his ass from getting beaten. Not only that, but said that Castiel mattered because he was Sam’s. In addition, he’d said that he would keep Sam from hearing about this. Dean was doing all of that for Cas. How had he managed to fit his way into the Winchester family without even noticing it?

 

“Hello?” Cas answered his phone in a sleepy voice—it was a Friday night, but who calls at two in the morning?

“Hey, I’m feeling better,” Sam calls at two in the morning evidently, “we should hang out.”

“Sam,” Cas sat up in his bed, “it’s kind of an awkward time don’t you think?”

“Well,” Sam got quiet, “I mean, it’s just,” there was a sigh, “I’m at your house.”

“What?” Cas stood up from his bedroom and whipped his curtains open. Sure enough, Sam was standing down on the ground—cell phone in hand—staring up at Cas’ window. “How’d you get here?”

“I talked Dean into driving me,” Cas could see Sam shrug, “He was strangely pliant.”

“Give me second,” Cas couldn’t hold back his smile.

Stairs made thudding noises as Castiel practically ran down them. His socks slid across the hardwood floor before he opened the front door. Okay, maybe his excitement was a little unwarranted, but he hadn’t seen Sam all day and after everything that had happened that afternoon, he could use a little bit of Sam time. Cas yanked him in by the shirt, clashing their lips together for a moment.

“Where’s your dad?” Sam questioned.

“Not home,” Cas smiled and kissed him again, “He’s never home.”

Sam got his coat off and they snuggled up together on the coach. Some movie was playing on the TV—but Cas couldn’t really pay attention to that when there was a beautiful boy currently sucking on his tongue and letting out little moans. In fact, the movie was about as far from Castiel’s mind as something could possibly be.

Over the past couple months, Sam had gotten way too good at kissing. Cas found himself unable to go without their lips touching for too long. But Cas had stopped it at kissing. After all, the kid was a virgin and he was Sam and it was complicated and Cas didn’t want to push things. It was getting a little difficult though with Sam pulling Cas closer. Somehow, Cas ended up lying on Sam’s lanky frame—their legs curled around each other. He was trying to slow down, but his dick was obviously not getting the memo.

“Do you ever get lonely here all by yourself?” Sam’s breath grazed over Cas’ lips. Was he seriously asking this question mid-make-out session?

“What?” Cas chuckled against Sam’s lips, kissing him again.

“No, seriously,” Sam pulled away, eyes obviously searching for something. “You’re always here by yourself. Don’t you get lonely?”

Sam’s eyes were wide and waiting—a full on puppy face. Castiel knew that he could easily say no and reassure Sam that he didn’t care that he was alone most nights, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to lie. He had grown up in a house full of people, and then a couple years ago, it all stopped. Everyone had moved out and it was suddenly reminded to him that his dad was hardly there at all. With all his siblings there, Cas had never noticed how much his dad wasn’t home. Now, it was so blatantly obvious that he was completely alone.

So, yeah, Castiel got lonely. Sam seemed so concerned, but it was just barely visible in the calm look he wore. The look on Sam’s face reminded him of Dean. In some ways, they were so obviously related.

“Sometimes,” Cas answered. “A lot of the time,” he corrected himself.

“I’m sorry,” Sam brushed a palm against Cas’ cheek. He wasn’t saying sorry in a petty way, but more as an understanding. Cas supposed that Sam probably did know what it felt like to be lonely—even with Dean around.

Sam caught Cas’ lips with his own again. They quickly resolved back into their familiar rhythm, but it felt slightly different. An underlying passion evolved where it hadn’t been before. 

Roaming hands slid under Sam’s shirt, only to be replied to by a pair of large hands roaming under his own shirt. Both of them were gripping at each other’s skin, muscles, anything they could get their hands on. Cas made quick work of the buttons on Sam’s flannel—for the first time in his life, he was thankful the kid was wearing his typical plaid shirt because he didn’t have to pull away from those demanding lips. Sam’s hands left Cas’ chest long enough to get stubborn sleeves from his own arms and to tug at the t-shirt Cas was currently still wearing.

“Off,” Sam grumbled against Cas’ mouth. Well, he didn’t need a bigger hint and soon Castiel had managed to get the cotton obstacle off his body.

The moment his shirt was somewhere in the room, Sam’s mouth was back on his. Grabby hands pulled Cas down so they were lying on the couch again. As much as his body was telling him to resist, he couldn’t help but move his hips just a little. Jesus, he just needed some relief.

Of course, it could never be that simple. Sam had to return the movement full of eagerness and tangle their tongues a little more. Fuck, was that a moan? Castiel was struggling to hold in his own noises, but Sam seemed perfectly content sharing his to the empty house. His blood was thrumming against his veins and his lungs felt like they might just explode at any moment because there simply wasn’t enough oxygen in the world to help him catch his breath.

Suddenly, there was a hand palming against Cas’ boxers—and let’s face it, those things didn’t hide much. He couldn’t hold back a gasp and a thrust, because it had been so long and it was Sam. 

“Sam,” he tried to make his voice sound like a warning, but it came out a little different than anticipated.

“Please Cas,” Sam kissed at his neck, “I just want to touch you, that’s it. I just,” his voice almost cracked with desperation, “I love you.”

Well Hell, if that didn’t get Cas going, nothing did. Hearing Sam say those three, little words and suddenly everything felt blurry. All Cas could think about was how much he really did love Sam and how much he needed—God, he needed.

“Sam, I,” Cas was breathing hard against Sam’s cheek, their faces pressed together, “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Not answering, Sam just pulled down his boyfriend’s boxers—Cas was going to assume that meant that he was, in fact, completely sure. Every thought that he was having immediately evaporated the moment Sam’s fingers tentatively wrapped around his cock. Cas nuzzled into Sam’s neck, kissing small, sloppy kisses where his lips landed. It earned him a little moan from Sam—which only made him thrust into that perfect hand more.

“Is this good?” Sam’s voice was timid, but strained with arousal, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Fucking Hell,” Cas pushed his hips forward when Sam’s hands slowed down with the question, “S-Sammy, you’re perfect.”

Roughly, Cas pulled Sam in for a kiss. Their tongues rolled together and little breathy moans fell repeatedly from the teenagers’ lips. Maybe Sam wasn’t exactly perfect as far as technique went, but the moment was exactly perfect as far as Castiel was concerned.  
Then again, maybe he’d judged too soon, because Sam began thumbing at the underside, tracing up that thick vein with every movement. Fuck, Cas was so close that he could almost taste it. Everything was just Sam. All the air he was breathing, every sensation he was feeling, every scent pulling in through little huffed breaths, and it was all just Sam. His hips started moving faster and his hands were grabbing at Sam with pleading grasps. He just needed a little more.

“Sam—fuck—I think, I think I’m going to,” Cas couldn’t even get the breath to finish the sentence.

“Come on Cas,” Sam started pumping faster, “Come for me baby, please? I need to see it.”

Sam’s eyes were burning with intensity—at least for the couple of seconds that Cas managed to see them before his own shut tightly. Castiel’s hands gripped too tightly on Sam’s shoulder, just trying to keep him on the ground. His orgasm felt like it was searing through his insides—and, damn, that felt good. 

With a few heavy breaths, Cas slumped against Sam, still thrusting his hips halfheartedly as Sam worked him through the aftershocks. For a couple seconds, Cas just breathed in Sam’s smell. That touch of sweat, touch of sweet, touch of cologne, and then that touch of just Sam. It had been so long since he had this, it had been even longer since he had it with someone that actually mattered. When Cas’ hand drifted from Sam’s shoulder and down Sam’s abs—that were beginning to form and Sam was far too excited about—he realized that Sam was currently rock solid. Guessing by the little pant that fell from Sam’s lips, Cas assumed that Sam had been rock solid for a while now.

Hardly trying, Cas pushed Sam back against the couch and slid himself down onto the floor. Sam stared wide-eyed when Cas quickly unbuttoned the kid’s jeans. Cas gave a little tug on Sam’s pants and boxers until Sam got the hint to lift his hips. Okay, and maybe he was a little impressed, but come on. This kid was a freshman for God’s sake, and to say he was proportional was slightly an understatement.

“C-c-cas?” Sam’s voice turned up into a question, “You don’t have to do that if…”

The poor kid’s voice trailed off into a very strained whine. What else was he supposed to do when Castiel swallowed him down in one go? Throat muscles threatening to gag, Cas took slow deep breaths through his nose. It wasn’t that he hadn’t done this before, but apparently, his muscle memory for these kinds of things had faded.

Sending out little vibrations, Cas moaned around Sam. It was almost impossible not to echo the beautiful sounds that Sam wasn’t even trying to keep to himself. Every little moan, gasp, whine, and whimper was making Cas’ dick attempt to perk back up. However, after his last orgasm, he doubted it would be making an encore performance tonight. 

Sam’s fingers were threaded tightly into Cas’ hair, tugging and encouraging, but having no idea what exactly to do. His thrusts started shallow, but slowly were trying to force themselves deeper—rougher—down Castiel’s throat. Not that Cas wasn’t open to the idea, but he needed to do it a little closer to his pace versus the pace of an over-eager Sam. Cas spread his hands across Sam’s thighs and gave a few squeezes. It surprised him when he could feel the muscles trembling underneath his hands. He was making Sam come completely undone and it was the sexiest thing that he’d ever witnessed.

“Cas,” Sam whimpered out the name, “I need, I-I need,” he couldn’t manage to finish the sentence. Partly because how could Sam have coherent thoughts at this point and partly because he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for.

But Cas could understand—Cas always understood Sam. His hands snaked their way up to Sam’s hips and held them tightly. Was it wrong that he was hoping a few bruises would be there in the morning? He hummed and moaned around Sam’s impossibly hardening cock. Sam was right there on the edge. Cas could see Sam’s right hand gripping the sofa cushion with a lethal hold, he could feel the way Sam tugged at his hair a little more, there were little harsh breaths that couldn’t come out of Sam’s mouth fast enough, and the constant stream of nonsense spilling from kiss and bite swollen lips.

Castiel almost smirked when his fingers fit into the small grooves above Sam’s ass. As suspected, there were dimples there too. He’d been waiting far too long to touch those. With that pleasing thought, Cas sank his mouth all the way down before letting himself swallow around Sam.

“Holy shit, Cas, Cas,” Sam pleaded and struggled to thrust against Cas’ firm grip. “Oh fuck!”

There it was. The moment that Cas had been waiting for and it was fucking beautiful. Sam’s eyebrows furrowing and raising as each wave hit him, moaning out Castiel’s name repeatedly, and Cas could see the way Sam’s abdomen was contracting and twitching with the experience of his orgasm. Cas’ tongue slowed down to just lulling movements and eventually he slipped his mouth away from Sam’s softening cock. He placed little wet kisses up and down Sam’s newly relaxed thighs. Ultimately, he made his way up Sam’s body before curling up with him on the couch.

It was quiet, just the two of them breathing together and holding each other. Sam nuzzled into Cas’ neck, shoulder, and hair, periodically places kisses in random patterns. Cas grabbed around on the floor until he found his shirt that had been tossed earlier. Gingerly, he wiped both of them clean before tugging the blanket hanging on the back of the couch over them. They were warmly snuggled against each other, Sam’s arm draped over Cas’ body, fingers and legs entangled together. Cas was content.

“Castiel?” Sam murmured, his lips pressing against Cas’ ear.

“Hmm?” Cas didn’t even open his eyes because sleep was already too close.

“I love you,” Sam stated, “Like, not just out-of-habit say I love you kind of thing. I really—I love you.” His voice was gentle and scared, but his words dared to be said since his mind couldn’t think quite properly.

“Sam,” Cas smiled and pressed a kiss onto Sam’s palm, “I love you too.”

When Cas woke up, Sam had left. It made him a little sad, but he figured that it was probably for the best in case his dad were to come home. Finding your son tangled up on your couch with a boy naked somehow didn’t seem like the best thing. Maybe that was just Cas.  
His phone had a couple text messages from Sam saying that he was sorry that he had to go and that he loved him and all those silly little things that made Castiel feel like his heart might just come up his throat.

“Honey! I’m home!” a familiar, smart-ass Winchestery voice echoed through the house.

“Cas?” then of course, there was Sam’s equally Winchestery, but much less smart-ass voice ringing through the house too.

Castiel said a silent thank-you to himself for deciding to put some pajama pants on when he got up. It made things a lot less awkward when Dean barreled into the living room—carrying snacks nonetheless—and flopped down on the recliner. Sam blushed a little when their eyes met. Thoughts of the night before flooded into Cas’ mind and he could feel his own cheeks heat up a little bit. 

Sam had his coat pulled tightly together, but not zipped, and his right hand tucked away inside. 

“Fucking get to it Sammy,” Dean complained, “I want to watch some movies on this big-ass TV!” Well, at least with Dean, Cas knew he’d always be consistent.

“So Dean and I were thinking,” Sam ducked his head, “since you’d said you were lonely.”

“I didn’t tell Dean that,” Cas glanced between both of them.

“I did,” Sam replied simply, “but that’s not the point. We just thought, I don’t know.”

Sam looked up at Castiel before opening up his jacket. A perfect little Calico kitten—a little too scrawny and a little shell-shocked—was revealed. Large hands held it out to Cas as an offering and Cas couldn’t resist picking the little creature up. It meowed at him—a high pitched little noise—and Cas ran a thumb across its whiskers. He felt a little stupid at the tears threatening to come, but this was one of the nicest things that anyone had ever done for him. Even Dean was looking at him with the slightest smile. When he looked back up at Sam, the kid had wide, awaiting eyes. Cas could see that Sam was worried he wouldn’t like his present.

“Thank you,” Cas grinned and Sam beamed right back.

“You deserved something,” Sam shrugged before kissing him.

“Too much! Hey! Too. Much.” Dean frowned at them and they pulled apart. “He’s my damn brother, I don’t need to see that shit.”

“My apologies Dean,” Cas replied.

They spent the day watching movies and playing with the new kitten. Castiel felt the complete opposite of alone. Even when his dad called him to tell him that he was going on an impromptu business trip, Cas didn’t care. He was with his boyfriend, his new kitten, and his boyfriend's brother—maybe his new best friend? Things were good.

His eyes glanced away from the screen to see Sam looking at him. Sam grinned widely at him and dimples deepened in his cheeks. Castiel was still convinced that those dimples were going to be the death of him. Although, there were some newly found dimples that might end up killing him too.


End file.
